<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An upset Cheerio by Dananickerson82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429923">An upset Cheerio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82'>Dananickerson82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Drabbles [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finds an upset Cheerio</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Drabbles [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An upset Cheerio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Will and Bree</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“You okay?” Will asked when he saw a very despondent looking Bree standing outside the glee room.</p><p>“No,” she said softly, and a few tears streamed down her face.</p><p>“Come in and sit down,” Will said before ushering her into the classroom. She flowed and he sat her down at the piano next to him. “What can I do to help you?”</p><p>“Nothing, its’ my fault,” she cried. “Sue told me to sabotage the glee club, and I did. I got Jake to sleep with me, to break him and Marley up. And now I’m pretty sure I’m pregnant.”</p><p>“Okay, I really need to have a word with Sue,” Will grumbled. “Have you gone to see a doctor? Or tell your parents? Jake?”</p><p>“No,” she sighed.</p><p>“Well, Quinn went to the free clinic in Westerville,” Will said. “Ironically, she got pregnant by Jake’s older brother.”</p><p>“I really like singing, you know,” Bree admitted. “And I play piano. But Sue is pretty adamant about no more Cheerios in glee club.”</p><p>“I’m not saying that it will be easy, but this club would stick by you,” Will said. “But you need to be checked out by a doctor. And you should really talk to Jake, even Marley.”</p><p>“I will,” she nodded. “Thanks Mr. Schuester.”</p><p>“You stay here as long as you need.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>